One thing
by Simplicity of me
Summary: The relationship between Pan and her husband has broken. And to fix it, Pan has to make the first move. Can she do it? More importanly, will she do it? (one-shot, P?) (Rated for: Mature subject; mild swearing; some violence


_(i own nothing. Dont sue or whatever. Song is 'one thing' by finger eleven)_

"**GET OUT!" Pan screamed, throwing his suitcase at his head. She wobbled a bit, holding her swollen belly with one hand and balancing herself on the door frame with the other. He caught the suitcase in his hand before it made impact with his head. **

**He looked at his wife, with a look that she couldn't place, and spoke softly "Please-"**

"**I HATE YOU!" She yelled, scrunching her eyes up to stop the tears and stifling a sob.**

**He gave his wife one last look, before walking out the door, with his suitcase. The door slammed shut and Pan fell to her knees, crying. She sobbed on the floor of the hallway, burying her head in her hands. The once proud house wife was reduced to tears because some whore and her customer. But he was more than a customer. He was her husband. **

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
between both these times  
I drew a really thin line_

**She couldn't sleep. The empty space between her and the other end of the bed was too large. It needed to be filled. She bit down on her knuckles, to smother the sobs. Her hair was knotted from days without taming and her skin was dry and flaky. Glancing at the clock with watery eyes, she realized there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. Not if her alarm was due to go off in an hour. She rose from her bed, scrapping back her hair that hung in her eyes. She needed a shower. Badly. **

_  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

**She turned the water on the shower, testing it temperature with her hand before stepping in. The warm water hit her body like a ton of bricks and she fought to stay upright. She rested her head on the tiles into front, relishing the feeling of the water running down her back. She reached out and turned the radio on, tuning it into her favorite radio station. The cold air hit her hand and she reeled it back, holding it under the water to heat it up. **

_I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time_

**The music poured from the radio's speakers and Pan reached out to turn it up. She heard the faint ring of the telephone, but she decided to let the machine get it. She ran a hand down her stomach, loving the roundness that came from her pregnancy. She wanted to badly a baby and now she had one. But...she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Especially if her relationship was about to break. It wasn't a healthy environment to bring a baby into. But she would worry about that when the baby came. Right now, all that mattered was her shower. **

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

**She stepped out the shower and into a towel. Wrapping the fluffy white material round her body, she waddled into her bedroom, shaking her hair free of any water it had trapped in its tangled web. She shook her hair, letting the water fly everywhere. She picked up her robe and pulled that on, letting the towel drop in a pool around her ankles. She stepped out of it and tied the belt around her waist. **  
  
_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds _

**She sat on her bed, still listening to the song. The answering machine was beeping, signaling that Pan had a message. She pressed the button, listening to it as it played back-**

"**Hey Pan?" Came the voice, which Pan immediately recognized as her husband's voice "It's me. Listen; I'm sorry for what I did, I know it was wrong and if its ok with you...I'd like to talk to you. Soon. Please Pan. Pick up the phone and talk to me. Please..." There was a long pause. Pan bit her lip and fiddle with her hair, contemplating on what she was to do. "I love you baby. Call me" There was a long beep, followed by an electronic voice telling her there were no more messages. She sighed and leaned back onto the headboard. What should she do? What does one do when their husband has cheated on them?**

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something  
_

**With a sigh, she reached forward and pressed random buttons. She twirled the telephone cord around her finger, listening the echo of the rings come from the telephone. She had a panicked hello and she took a deep breath. **

"**Hello? Trunks?" She asked, unraveling the phone cord from her finger "It's me. Pan"**

* * *

END


End file.
